


No Matter The Skin You're In

by MagnusTesla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Consentacles, Dog Teeth Kakashi, Eldritch Kakashi, Eldritch Monsters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Monsterfucktober, Not Canon Compliant, Set In The Ninja Verse, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: For the first time in the 18 months since they've been dating, Kakashi turns up at Iruka's apartment, bloodied and battered, fresh off a mission, and acting odd. As Iruka starts tending to his lover's wounds, Kakashi opens up in more ways than one.He's so preoccupied with healing the smaller cuts that it takes a moment for him to register the shift in atmosphere, the way the surrounding air seems to crackle, and the light in the bathroom flickering before going out. Only a small sliver of light from the hallway shines into the bathroom now, casting shadows against one of the walls."What the fuck—""Iruka," Kakashi groans, his voice laced with a dark, unrecognisable tone.Iruka suddenly feels something snake around his wrist, its grip tight, and when he looks up, he can't help but feel like the very breath has been stolen from his lungs.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 34
Kudos: 183





	No Matter The Skin You're In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazarusII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/gifts).



> CW: character injury; mild mentions of gore. Tentacle sex/monster fucking.
> 
> For my sweet friend, Laz. This one's for you lovely ♡
> 
> Just a small note: there is a brief mention in a piece of dialogue of a breeding kink during the sex scene, but it's not at all central to the story. The light gore tag is in relation to the injury Kakashi has, and the healing process, but it's very minor.

Iruka isn’t at all surprised by the sound of his bedroom window being opened in the middle of the night, or the reassuring chakra signature he can see in his mind’s eye— white, blazing bright and strong, but bristling around the edges as if it were hair on a wolves hackles, standing up in agitation.

He doesn’t need to see Kakashi to know that he’s wounded, can tell by the way his chakra continues to bristle and lash out, how it _feels,_ souring the air.

This isn’t Kakashi’s usual behaviour. In the 18 months they’ve been dating, he has never shown up at Iruka’s apartment hurt. Iruka has always insisted that Kakashi can come to him when injured, but Kakashi would look at him with sad eyes and say, _“I can’t. I can’t control myself when I’m hurt.”_

Light from the moon spills into the bedroom, bathing Kakashi in a soft glow, making him look hauntingly beautiful, even as crimson blood spatter paints his skin and hair. He looks torn, like he’s uncomfortable and wants to turn tail and make a run for it— but, he remains rooted to the spot as if he’s waiting, and it’s then that Iruka realises he’s just been sitting in bed, staring whilst Kakashi drips blood on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I should go."

"No, wait!" Iruka cries, urgent and pleading. He almost goes to jump out of bed, to grab Kakashi's hand, but fights down the urge at the last second. Instead he fists the covers, takes a deep, steadying breath and asks, "please, stay."

"You promise?" Kakashi's voice is barely above a whisper, the sound almost carried away by a gust of wind blowing in through the still-open window.

There have been many sides that he's seen to Kakashi, but this is the first time he's ever seen him looking so— so vulnerable, almost fragile, like one wrong word spoken could break him completely. 

Iruka doesn't have to think twice about what he answers, though. Because he wants Kakashi to stay. Always.

"I promise," Iruka assures, smiling at the way the jounin seems to all but sag in relief, as though he were a puppet whose strings had been cut suddenly.

Carefully, without making any sudden movements, Iruka pushes his covers off, sliding out of bed and slowly approaches Kakashi, mindful to telegraph his movements. 

"Maa, Iruka, it's not—” Kakashi sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I'm not going to _snap_." He sounds frustrated and exhausted, like he hasn't slept in days. 

Probably hasn't, Iruka thinks. 

"Are you hurt? Do you need me to dress any wounds? I'm not great at anything major but I can do smaller things. You know they teach us basic first aid and healing jutsu at the academy because—"

"Iruka. Ru, you're rambling," Kakashi says, taking Iruka's hands in his own, curling their fingers over the edge of his face mask, pulling it down together. "I'm okay, just a few shallow kunai wounds." 

Now that his face is bare, Iruka can see the smile on the jounin's face, wolfish in the way his long canines peek over his lips, one side not quite quirking up, due to the scar that cuts through it.

Iruka's breath catches at the closeness and the way their hands are entwined together, the touch cold and almost burning in its wake. He feels like he's suffocating underneath the heaviness of Kakashi's chakra and the close proximity. Anyone else would be scared, brought to their knees by the sheer heaviness and raw power. 

But Iruka isn't just anyone else, he's the person Kakashi's chosen to trust and to love, and so Iruka presses close—uncaring that he's soiling his clean pajamas with blood—wraps his arms around Kakashi's waist and presses a chaste kiss to usually hidden lips.

Suddenly the air shifts, the sensation leaving him weak kneed at the way the heavy and soured chakra just vanishes, gone, as though it had never been there at all. In its place, contentment buzzes in the space between them, faint, but there all the same. It almost feels like a wolf rumbling deep in it's chest, pleased at the affection bestowed upon it by its mate.

Their kiss deepens, passionate but unhurried. Iruka revels in the feeling of closeness, the reassurance that his lover is finally home, safe and sound. "Let's get you cleaned up," he mumbles against kiss swollen lips, pulling Kakashi along into the small bathroom.

Flicking the light on, Iruka starts to gently remove the bloodied and torn uniform, careful not to aggravate the wound now revealed to his eyes. It's deep, cutting up from above the groin and going diagonal across the jounin's stomach as if someone had tried to gut him.

"Kakashi," Iruka hisses, equal parts horrified and furious. "This is more than a shallow kunai wound! You should have gone straight to the hospital... fuck. Stupid, idiot jounin."

Iruka expects Kakashi to make a cheeky quip, but he doesn't. Instead he casts his eyes downward, takes a deep breath before saying, "I know. But, I just... I needed to see you."

The tone in Kakashi’s voice makes Iruka pause, looking up to see a rare sort of vulnerability written across his face. There's definitely something off about his behaviour but Iruka can't quite put his finger on it. It's almost as if there's a battle going on inside the jounin's mind, as if he's trying to decide whether to speak his thoughts into existence. Whatever it is, Iruka knows he needs to be patient, to not push lest he frighten Kakashi away.

“Sit.” Placing his hands on Kakashi's shoulder, Iruka presses him down onto the wooden stool before filling a bowl full of warm water and gathering the rest of his supplies: clean cotton washcloths and the medkit. "This is going to sting," Iruka warns, crouched on his knees as he gently presses a wet wash cloth against inflamed, bloodied skin.

It's tedious work, properly cleaning the wound. Through it all Kakashi remains still, not so much as a twitch, even when the disinfectant is applied. With all the dried blood cleaned away, Iruka can see how truly close Kakashi had come to being disemboweled, and it makes anger roil through his veins like fire, furious at the sheer thought of someone hurting the person he loves. 

"I'm not as talented as the medics, so this will leave a scar." Chakra glows brightly around Iruka's palm, green tendrils reaching into the now-clean wound, slowly knitting fleshy threads of muscle and skin back together. The process is slow going, and it's not until he's almost finished that Kakashi grunts in pain.

_"Fuck."_

"I'm almost done, just this last bit... there." 

The healing jutsu fades out, leaving behind a raised, pink scar, stark against paper white skin. Silver scars are dotted all across Kakashi’s stomach and chest like a map of violence, and Iruka wonders if he’s ever seen a medic of his own volition. 

As if he’s done it many times before, Iruka goes into autopilot, refilling the bowl with clean, warm water and sets about washing his lover’s body. The sweet scent of vanilla fills the room as he lathers and rinses Kakashi’s battle-worn body, watching as blood and dirt run along the tiled floor before disappearing down the drain. Shallow cuts and nicks are now visible, and Iruka doesn’t waste time pressing his fingers to them, channelling healing chakra to close them up. 

“Please, Kakashi, take better care of yourself,” Iruka says softly. He takes Kakashi’s hand, the one that’s covered in a smattering of tiny scars from chidori, the scarred skin so reminiscent of the lightning chakra that caused them, and sweetly kisses his palm. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. You mean the world to me.” 

Iruka turns Kakashi’s hand over, pressing one last kiss to the back of it before he settles back into the steady flow of healing, totally oblivious to Kakashi’s internal struggle, assuming the faint tremors are borne of exhaustion and pain.

He's so preoccupied with healing the smaller cuts that it takes a moment for him to register the shift in atmosphere, the way the surrounding air seems to crackle, and the light in the bathroom flickering before going out. Only a small sliver of light from the hallway shines into the bathroom now, casting shadows against one of the walls.

"What the fuck—"

"Iruka," Kakashi groans, his voice laced with a dark, unrecognisable tone.

Iruka suddenly feels something snake around his wrist, its grip tight, and when he looks up, he can't help but feel like the very breath has been stolen from his lungs.

Kakashi stares down at him with not one, but two red eyes. Around him, it seems like the shadows are moving, like they have a life of their own, but when his eyes finally adjust to the darkness, he can see masses of inky tentacles writhing.

"I can't—" Kakashi says, cutting himself off with a pained groan. He shoves himself backwards on the wooden stool, its legs scraping across the floor, even though his grip on Iruka's wrist remains. In his movement, his face catches the light from the hallway, and Kakashi all but recoils, letting go of Iruka's wrist and jumping backwards to press himself into the darkest corner of the bathroom.

In the moment his face caught the light, Iruka could see the turmoil written clearly across Kakashi's features. It breaks his heart to see Kakashi this way, pressed into a corner like he's trying to make himself smaller, eyes squeezed shut like he's afraid to see Iruka's reaction.

Iruka moves forward without hesitation, steps in close and takes Kakashi's hands between his own. "Look at me," he says softly, pulling Kakashi's hands upwards to plant kisses across his knuckles. “Kakashi, please.”

Kakashi barely manages to choke back a cry before the floodgates open and he’s pulling Iruka into his arms, pressing his face into Iruka’s neck as he trembles with the force of his emotions. Iruka can feel the wetness of warm, salty tears against his skin, soaking into the fabric of his pajama top.  
  
“I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” Kakashi mumbles into Iruka’s neck once the tears have stopped. “I wanted to. For so long. I was afraid that I’d lose you. That you’d be horrified realising that I’m every bit a monster that people say I am.”

The words cut deep, make Iruka's heart hurt just hearing them. "Never." He reaches up to cradle Kakashi's face in his hands, pressing their lips together in a gentle, hesitant kiss. Kakashi all but melts against him, gripping Iruka's waist as the kiss turns into something desperate, something needy. 

Iruka can't help the moan that bubbles up from his chest when questing tentacles start exploring his body, like they have a mind of their own. They slide around his waist, push down the waistband of his underwear, and snake up underneath his pajama top.

"Kakashi," Iruka says, his voice breathy. "Not here." He pulls away from the embrace, grabs Kakashi's hand and all but drags him down the hallway and back into the bedroom.

They fall onto the bed together, and sweet, lazy kisses quickly turn heated again. Iruka isn't sure how, but suddenly he's naked, underneath Kakashi who is straddling his hips, un-moving and looking down at him with a mixture of awe and lust. Both of his eyes are open and they look different from before: slitted pupils red and sclera black. It should be terrifying, yet Iruka can’t help but find them beautiful, their gaze so piercing like they can see into his very soul. 

The night sky outside has since turned cloudy, with only a small beam of moonlight streaming in through the still-open window. The light catches across the chiseled planes of Kakashi’s chest, all whipcord muscle, with not an ounce of body fat to spare. Like this, Iruka thinks he looks like some sort of wrathful god, powerful and otherworldly. The way Kakashi looms over Iruka like he wants to devour him sends shivers down Iruka’s spine, heat pooling in his groin.

Finger nails—sharper than they should be—trace teasing lines down Iruka's chest, purposely avoiding where he wants to be touched. Iruka whimpers when Kakashi finally relents, gently thumbing over his sensitive nipples before leaning forward to take one into his mouth. The shift in movement brings their hips flush together, and Iruka works a hand between their bodies, taking both of their cocks in hand, giving a rough stroke. There's nothing but sweat slicking his hand, but he doesn't care, not when it feels this good.

"Iruka, wait,” Kakashi gasps, pulling away to sit himself back up. There's a clear tension running through his body, noticeable in the way his muscles are faintly quivering.

He's holding himself back, Iruka realises.

"I want you, all of you. I always have," Iruka says and just like that, the proverbial dam breaks. Shadows shift around Kakashi, and he groans as more inky tentacles start to emerge from his back, their movements wild and uncoordinated.

Kakashi drops forwards, places his hands either side of Iruka's head and kisses him breathless. It's all tongue and teeth and messy, but it's honest and desperate and everything Iruka didn't know he needed. 

A tentacle wraps itself around their cocks, squeezing tight and pushing Iruka’s hand away. The touch is cool, almost shocking, a contrast to his own hot body. He idly wonders for a moment if Kakashi runs cold because of what he is, but that thought is quickly chased out of his mind when Kakashi breaks the kiss to sink his sharp canines into Iruka's shoulder.

“How are you so perfect?” Kakashi’s rasps, his hot breath fanning against Iruka’s neck. “You have no idea how hard it’s been holding myself back around you.”

Iruka laughs around a groan as he fists his hands into wild, silver hair, feeling shivers run down his spine when Kakashi nips at his earlobe. “Then don’t. Fuck me like you mean it,” he says, reaching a hand under the pillow to retrieve the lube he usually keeps there, and pressing it into Kakashi’s hand.

It seems to take a moment for Kakashi to register Iruka’s demand, to see it for what it is; permission. 

The tentacle wrapped around their cocks gives one last squeeze, slowly uncurling to slide around Iruka’s thigh instead. Kakashi settles back on his knees and wastes no time spreading Iruka’s legs, slicking up two of his fingers with lube before gently circling them around Iruka’s entrance, swallowing down the groan it elicits with a kiss.

It’s not enough, though. Kakashi is treating him like he’s made of glass and that isn’t what Iruka wants—he’s done this to himself enough times, riding his own fingers or fucking himself open on his favourite dildo that he knows what he likes, enjoys the burn of too much too quick. Without warning, Iruka thrusts back against Kakashi’s fingers, his body parting easily, taking the slender digits in all the way. The movement catches Kakashi off guard, if the sharp intake of breath is any indication.

“Kakashi, _please_.”

"Can I—" Kakashi starts, ducking his head down, chewing his lip before he continues, "you said you want all of me."

Iruka huffs a laugh, reaching a hand down to grip around one of Kakashi's tentacles, giving it a gentle squeeze. He guides it down between his thighs, his intention obvious. "Yes. All of you."

Carefully, the tentacle pushes its way in alongside Kakashi's fingers. The movement is cautious at first, slowly testing the waters with shallow, gentle thrusts before Iruka finds himself crying out, begging for more. 

Kakashi obliges, withdrawing his fingers and pulls him closer, cradling Iruka’s hips in his lap. Anticipation burns in Iruka’s gut, and he grips the bedsheets at the feel of Kakashi’s thick cock pressing alongside the tentacle still inside, the sensation of being spread so wide unlike anything he’s ever felt before. 

“Okay?” Kakashi asks when he’s finally inside all the way, Iruka’s legs slung over his narrow hips and feet hooked behind his back. 

It’s clear to Iruka that Kakashi is still holding back, the jounin trembling all over with poorly disguised restraint. A low growl rumbles in the back of Iruka’s throat, and he plants one foot down on the bed, pushing backward as he digs the heel of his other foot into the meat of Kakashi’s ass. Through clenched teeth he hisses, “I’m not a delicate flower. _Fuck me_.”

And Kakashi does; he is relentless in how he fucks into Iruka, pushing a second tentacle inside and thrusting in tandem to the rough push-pull of his cock. Pleasure courses through Iruka’s veins like a wildfire, all consuming, and he’s so caught up in the sensation that he almost startles at the tentacles coiling around his wrists, caressing gently at first before gripping them tightly and pushing them above his head.

“Look at you, so full of me,” Kakashi hisses out, voice dripping with lust. He slows his thrusts and slides his hands up to Iruka’s belly, caressing an obvious bulge. “Mmm want to breed you. You’ll look so good, ripe, swollen with my children.”

Just the thought of it has Iruka’s eyes rolling back in his head, the heat in his belly coiling tighter and tighter. Kakashi takes hold of Iruka’s hips again, his grip so tight that bruises bloom brightly on Iruka’s brown skin, and picks up the pace, the wet sounds of flesh meeting flesh obscene. 

He feels like he’s burning up, like he just might explode into a million pieces with how Kakashi moves, keeping him on the knife-edge of too much and not enough. 

Iruka feels a third tentacle push inside his body, and it sets his nerves alight, the tightly coiled band of heat finally snapping like a bowstring, pushing him over the edge, his orgasm so intense that his whole body seizes with it, stars bursting behind his eyelids and mouth wide open in a silent scream.

Kakashi fucks him through it, whispering obscenities and praise, his rhythm faltering as he chases release. “You’re so fucking beautiful, so amazing,” he says, thrusting in once, twice, thrice before his hips still, groaning loudly. In that moment, Kakashi seems to lose all control of himself, dropping forward onto his hands, his tentacles writhing and coiling back on themselves as he comes down from the high of orgasm.

They’re so close like this, Kakashi’s face mere millimeters away from Iruka’s, their hot breaths mingling. Iruka tilts his chin up, intention clear, then wraps his arms around the back of Kakashi’s neck when his wrists are released, closing the distance between them to pepper Kakashi’s face with soft kisses.

Kakashi shifts and tries to pull away, but Iruka’s hands slide down to rest at the small of his back, gently caressing where human flesh gives way to otherworldly tentacles, pulling him close, their hips coming flush together once more and making them both gasp. “Stay, please?” 

“Iruka, I—”

“Please, Kakashi.” 

Time stretches between them, anticipation heavy in the air before Kakashi replies, a small smile playing at his lips. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this back in January, and now it is finally finished, huzzah!
> 
> Massive thanks to [42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooleanWildcard/pseuds/BooleanWildcard) and [Badger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers) for the beta ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts below! I encourage all comments, even if it's a short one, flailing/keyboard smashing, or emojis.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, maybe you'd like to check out my other two monster fics: [Into The Woods, Dark And Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498509) and [Into The Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041583)
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks and credit to [42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booleanWildcard/pseuds/booleanWildcard) and [Ary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/works) for the beta.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Let me know your thoughts below! I encourage all comments, even if it's short, keyboard smashing/flailing or emojis.
> 
> Add me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
